A Starlet Is Born
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A story revolving on Rachel Eleanor Sherman, her talent and charisma.


_A Starlet is Born _

_Synopsis: My second 'Critic' inspired fan-fiction. Young Rachel Eleanor Sherman has become quite the critic and thinks of taking over Coming Attractions when she is older. She also hopes to become an actress as well as a film producer and director. _

_Chapter 1--Rachel's Interview _

_Rachel was now thirteen and loving her 'job' as an intern at Coming Attractions. She had been a close personal friend of Doris' for years now and was still beating her kiester at canasta and pinochle. It was a wonder Doris was still with the company since she still smoked. She had since suffered severe bronchitis, numerous doctors telling her to 'kick the habit' and others alarmed she was breathing (albeit with trouble). She considered herself like George Burns, only George never inhaled. _

_It was a typical night at the Sherman residence. They had gotten tickets to review the latest superhero spoof flop, Disaster Movie. _

"_Seriously…who gets paid to write manure like this ?", she said, wrinkling her nose with distaste. _

"_Could you please not use the word manure at the table ?", Jay asked._

"_Alright then. Poop.", she corrected herself. _

"_Much_ better !", Jay said, as he took a _huge _bite of a meatball that Jennifer had made and looked as if he were in the throes of ecstasy. 

"I swear Italian dinner night is even better than sex…", he said, thinking out loud. Marty, with his mouth open, had a meatball fall out onto his plate. 

"Ugh, dad. Would you stop that !", he groaned. Rachel chuckled. She didn't mind hearing that her parents were having a healthy love life. 

The family spoke of all the events that had taken place for the day. Suddenly, right after the family finished eating and the table was cleaned, the phone rang. It was David Letterman, wanting to interview Rachel on his show. She nearly squealed when she spoke with him but then gave her family the marvelous news. 

"I'm going to be on Letterman this Saturday !", she stated, jumping up and down. 

"Oh…my…God. You have no idea how much I envy you, sis.", Marty said, hugging her from the side. He wouldn't have to envy her too terribly much since he would be attending with her. She would have VIP access so she and her family could see David in person and perhaps, even have dinner with him. With Rachel's charisma, that was likely but they tried to remain as subdued as they could before the big night. It was like a debutante ball for her and her first appearance on national television. Of course, Rachel wanted to look her best so she had her mother fix her hair and makeup (since her mother was a professional after all). Jay would look dapper in a suit, as well as Marty. In only a few hours the Sherman family had prepared themselves for the most exciting and memorable night of their lives. 

Chapter 2--Late Night With David Letterman 

Rachel's knees nearly knocked together when she was waiting her cue offstage. Marty, Jennifer and Jay waited in the audience with bated breath until the orchestra began playing and David made his grand entrance. The crowd whooped and hollered as he walked toward his desk and sat down. He did his usual spiel and called Rachel out. Hands sweating, breathing sparsely and heart palpitating in her throat, Rachel made her entrance and fortunately, didn't faint before she sat in the chair. She was given a glass of water, which she accepted graciously. 

"So, you're Rachel Sherman, right ? Good to meet you !", David said, gregariously. 

"It is such an honor to be featured on your show, Mr. Letterman.", Rachel stated, euphorically. She told him how big of a fan she and her family was. She pointed them out in the audience and waved to them. 

"What's it like interning at your age ?", he questioned. 

"It's a blast. I hope someday I can make Coming Attractions my own.", Rachel answered, nodding happily. She took another sip of water. 

"What's your family like ?", David asked. 

"It's stupendous. Never a dull moment. Especially visiting grandma and grandpa. Grandpa's crazier than rogue fireworks, but I love him anyway. Marty, my big brother is awesome, and I don't care who knows it. I love him.", she said, warmly. The whole audience 'awwed' in unison. 

"It's great you get along so well with each other.", David noted. She shook her head. She agreed she was blessed in that regard. 

"Could you tell me a little about the people you work with ?", David said, sipping some Joe from his cup. 

"Certainly. There's Doris, the feisty makeup lady who works as a stand in when mom is busy on her second job. Mom usually does hair and make up for dad and me, but she is almost constantly working. I hardly ever see mom off her feet unless it's at the movie theatre, sleeping or watching TV after dinner.", Rachel explained. 

"Then there's Duke, our boss. He's actually very sweet and soft-hearted when it comes right down to it. Kind of acts like a surrogate father to Jay and everyone else in the biz. Lastly, comes my favorite, and only, Australian friend, Jeremy.", Rachel honestly replied. 

"Jeremy seems to be a very intriguing fellow. What's he like in every day life ?", David said, leaning forward, listening intently. 

"He is the best friend anyone could ever ask for. He's always scouting talent agents for me and I get calls non-stop. I've even got my first CD out thanks to his help. He's an amazing agent and he's got a heart of gold. Oh, and ladies, he's very single so please, don't hesitate to call him up for a date. I know if I were old enough, I would…instantly. Rrrrowww.", Rachel said, clawing kittenishly at the air. David chortled. 

"Yes, that Hawke really is a catch.", David added. The two spoke more about her upcoming career and the movie she was going to be reviewing. 

"Hopefully there will be more after that. After watching refuse such as this, I need a film like _A Scanner Darkly_ to boost my IQ back into place.", she said. 

"Ouch. Yeah, that 'film' as you said does look pretty horrible.", David said. 

It seemed that the evening had gone well and the interview came to a rapid end. 

"It was a real pleasure getting to know you but how's about we all have a sit down at my favorite restaurant later ?", David said with his microphone turned off as he walked her off the stage and the audience was still cheering. 

"Would I ?!", she agreed, quickly. And again, her charisma had won the hearts of everyone, including that of celebrity David Letterman. 

Chapter 3--Dinner with The Dave 

It was a high end Italian joint that they were chauffeured to in Dave's own private limo. 

"Talk about La Dolce Vita.", Jay whispered to Marty, who nodded emphatically. They were living it up and loving every moment of it. 

Soon, they were all seated at a table near the window to watch all the people and vehicles passing by. 

"I think it's admirable you want to make Hollywood more enjoyable like it was in its golden era. Granted there have been groundbreaking and sensational films but they could definitely use a creative mind like yours to spice matters up a bit. Hey, if you need any recommendations, I'd be glad to vouch for you.", David said, bringing her close for a hug. She almost thought she would faint at that moment. 

"Good going, sis !", Marty whispered to her as the family ate together and enjoyed their evening with David. David was such a treat to be around. He couldn't stop talking about his child, showing off photographs and bragging. Their sit-down lasted until the wee hours of the morning and he did them a huge, generous favor by dropping them off at their hotel.

"I really hope we can do this again. You Shermans are a riot !", he said over the tinted window of his limousine. The limo began to slowly drive off into the horizon, catching up with the typical dawn traffic. At that time, the cabbies were the only ones awake and they were _everywhere_. 

Chapter 4--Ms. Popular, Rachel 

When Rachel had arrived back home and started another day at school, her friends shouldn't stop talking about her appearance on David Letterman. 

"You're in for the big time one of these days, girl !", her best friend, Shenequa said, giving her a high-five. She was certain that she was, but that time would have to wait. She would always remember Mr. Letterman had decided to become one of her references and she couldn't have been happier. He truly was a sweetheart and she was lucky to have him for a friend. She didn't see him as a celebrity but as a typical human being, doting grandparent and all-around hilarious comedian. 

Strangely enough, Rachel's popularity never waned and that caused "Coming Attractions" fan base and ratings to increase. Since the review of the flop Disaster Movie, she had been given a special screening of films that most teenagers would die to see at that age. She was able to view Death Race, Miracle at St. Anna's, Babylon A.D., Bangkok Dangerous and more impressively, Quantum of Solace. All the films interviewed were intense and exactly the films she enjoyed so she knew she'd have plenty to say when she was done watching these "sizzlers". 

Jay couldn't have been happier with Rachel's success and Marty was having successes of his own in college. He was planning on becoming a reporter or commercial artist. He loved the world of entertainment just like his little sister and with the recommendation from David Letterman, he was definitely going places. He had his first job interview with NBC and was working closely on the camera crew. It seemed not too long after that he would be helping the cast of Heroes prepare for their next season of episodes. And he couldn't be happier at the moment. 

Epilogue

Marty had moved out of the house but every weekend when he was free, he came over to enjoy some time with his mom, dad and little sister. They always had a huge dinner to savor and plenty of news to share with one another. Work was going along stupendously for all of them. They finally had some time to relax as they caught up on their everyday lives. Marty was dating a cute Chinese girl named Sing and Rachel even had begun dating someone. His name was Gerald, and was a genius with computers and a whiz at math. By no means was he a nerd since he adored playing video games in his spare time. They had met at the video arcade and needless to say, there was chemistry between the two of them at first glance.

Jay couldn't believe how much his children had grown and how he had shrunk. He had been watching his diet and lost quite a bit of weight. This too, had elevated the standing of Coming Attractions ten fold. He even felt better and it showed. There would be times he would be tempted by fattening foods but he kept those limited. After all, he had worked hard to remain in such a good condition and he wanted to be around for a long, long time. Someday, he prayed he'd have grandchildren to love but was glad both his children were taking their time in that prospect. The day would come soon enough, but for now, he was grateful for what he had and the promise they had in the future.

The End


End file.
